Max (The Babysitter)
Max is a sociopathic jock and a major antagonist of the 2017 Netflix horror-comedy film The Babysitter. He is played by Robbie Amell. Personality He is a sociopathic serial killer who doesn't want anything but to kill people. Just like the group, he has no problem trying to kill a minor, which happens to be Cole. Despite this, he does convince Cole to stand up to Jeremy, Cole's bully. The Babysitter (2017) He first appears as a regular jock and a member of Bee's group of friends but just like the others, he reveals his true nature as a serial killer and sadistically laughs when John gets squirted with blood. He then plays with Samuel's body like a puppet and helps hide the body. They then go to Cole's room to collect his blood and then plays with Cole's basketball along with John. However, Cole had found out what they were doing and tried to escape but passed out due to blood loss and is held hostage by them. When he wakes up, Max is shirtless and it's later indicated that he was forced to give John a new shirt. At first, they are convinced to let Cole go but then hears the cops outside because Cole called them. When the cops come in, Max throws a fire poker at one of the cops' eye, causing Allison to be shot in the boob. After Bee kills one of them via throat slit, Max sadistically finishes the other one off by ripping the fire poker off. Max also manages to use cop codes on the police radio to call off back up before remarking he should've been a cop. However, they are distracted when Allison complains about her injury but they unsympathetically offer no support only for Cole to escape from the ropes. John chases after him but trips on a toy and falls on a trophy that pierces his jugular. An angry Bee orders them to get Cole and they go upstairs to kill him. However, Cole escapes through the window and starts hiding as Max starts looking for him. After Sonya's death, Max claps for Cole's plan of using a firework but then chases after him. However, Cole trips him and kicks him in the groin but Max claims he missed. He then tries to strangle Cole but then hears the local bully Jeremy egging Cole's house. He then encourages Cole to stand up for himself. After Jeremy leaves, Max does congratulate him for being brave but still tries to kill him and chases him up to the tree house where he sadistically reveals that he doesn't want anything, he just likes killing. However, he decides to wipe the egg yoke off of Cole's face and then tries killing him by strangling but the tree house doesn't support his height and they both fall. He tries to hold onto the rope swing but due to his hands being covered with eggs, he slips and the rope swing wraps around his neck, breaking it. Cole then lets go out of shock and horror at Maxs corpse. Gallery Bee-and-Group.png|Max with his friends with a tied up Cole. Trivia *Max's actor, Robbie Amell, also performed alongside Allison's actress, Bella Throne, in the 2015 teen comedy movie The DUFF. Category:Horror Villains Category:Deceased Category:Serial Killers Category:Teenagers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Right-Hand Category:Mentally Ill Category:Minion Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Comedy Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Abusers Category:Satanism Category:Criminals